The present invention relates to a mechanism for moving a magnetic head used for the magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus.
In, for example, Japanese Utility Model Laid Open Publication No. 82-38378, a mechanism for moving a magnetic head of a conventional lead screw type is provided which employs a general construction in which a linear and needle shaped member are moved, with the member being pressed against the lead screw. A disadvantage of this mechanism resides in the fact that, when the position of the lead screw relative to the needle shape member is changed due to possible manufacturing errors, etc, the positional accuracy of the mechanism is adversely affected due to the undesirable change of the position in which the lead screw contacts with the needle shape member. Additionally, the above proposed mechanism suffers from another disadvantage, namely, if the rotational direction of the lead screw is reversed, the force acting laterally to the carriage is also reversed correspondingly thereby causing an undesirable swinging movement of the carriage because of the clearance formed between the carriage and the guide shafts.